kitsune shinigami
by Sandeep2020
Summary: naruto storms into Seireitei and changes everything as we know it..
1. Prologue

It was now a wasteland, everywhere where there used to be so much joy and Love now looks like a burial ground. It was once regarded as the most powerful hidden village, which Produced many legends like Shodaime Senju Hoshirama, Nidame Senju Toubirama, Sandaime Sarutobi hirituzen also called "the Professor", the yodaime Namikaze Minato, White Fang Hatake Sakumo, the sannin Jiriya "the Toad sage", Orochimaru"the snake sannin", Senju Tsunade"slug sannin"and also worlds best medic and the godaime, Hatake kakashi and Uchicha Itachi. The village is kanoha or mostly known as "village hidden in leaves", at the center of this village is standing a young man who became a legend through out the elemental countries surpassing his own father Namikaze Minato"the Yellow Flash" his name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and this is his story...

…..

They are all gone, everyone Baa-Chan, sakura Chan, whole rookie nine ,Gai's Team, our sensei's every single one of them are now dead, the fourth great shinobi war has at last ended but it took everyone i know and hold dear to me, in the end i killed that bastard uchicha Madara and his pet Sasuke-teme and now here I stand lonely no one to talk with no one to share my pain and mast importantly i can feel it that Im slowly dying that temes Chidori once again Pierced through my heart, at last i will be with my loved ones and for the first time after so long i truly am looking forward to something even if its my own death...

As I slowly started loosing my breath and as I was inching closer to my own death, suddenly my whole world shifted instead being in the graveyard which is my village, now Im standing in a huge ornate hall the likes of which I have never seen. All my previous wounds including the one to heart are healing; the same wounds which the fast healing of the great Kyuubi no kitsune can't even heal. Then with the acute senses which I toned for the past few years I heard the soft footsteps of a person coming towards me, as the steps came closer towards me I then saw her most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, with her flowing blue dress which looks as if the sky itself became her dress and her pale white skin made her look like an angel a true heavenly Angel.

Through out the years as I grew up I have seen my fair share of women who are said be most beautiful and exotic , but this woman standing before me is in a whole different league, I can feel the power radiating from her combined with her beauty took my breath away, it was as if Im standing before a being of such a great power who can destroy my whole being with just one look I can feel it, I felt fear after so long but at the same time Im excited to be in her presence, her beauty makes to feel as if Im hers to be commanded. Then I saw her angelic blue eyes which made me feel as if they are looking though my soul and judging me, her ever radiant smile on her lips made me forget all my sorrows and pain , after seeing that smile even my lips formed a smile a first genuine smile after so long.

She spoke"How are you Naruto-kun?"

Her voice is like a whisper of true melody flowing through my ears; it was as if the whole sounds of nature are originated from her voice, it contains both power of a Being which commands all lesser beings like me and at the same time her voice contains the soothing feeling like a mothers hug or a lovers embrace, for a moment I was stunned and without my knowing my cheeks turned pink, then suddenly the reality hit me like a ton of bricks that few moments before I was on verge of dying an I blurted out

"Who are you, where am I, what happened to me where's kanoha, how did I come here and how do you know my name?"

I was shivering, and then I heard her laugh and the she said

"Everything will be explained Naruto-kun, as for who I am , I got many names but your people call me **KAMI**"


	2. Revelations & offers

_**Author ramblings:**_

First of all I thank all the people who liked my story and reviewed it, would have been happier if I got more reviews. Coming to the story the actual shinigami arc will start from chapter 4, before that it will be mostly the background story of Naruto's and how he ended up in the soul society. This story will catch its pace from the shinigami arc and I will be mostly concentrating on humor and drama genres. As this is my first ever story pls don't mind any mistakes I make and help me in solving the errors I make.

Thanq and on with the story…

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Revelations & Offers **_

"_Everything will be explained Naruto-kun, as for who I am, I got many names but your people call me __**KAMI**__"…_

_Present chapter_

For the first time in my life I felt both confusion and fear, confusion because I don't know whether to believe her or not & fear because for a moment I thought that Madara-teme is alive and I am struck in his genjutsu once again, which itself is a scary thought as I was sure that I killed him no I vanquished him not even a single body part of his can be found after I used my Rasenshuriken on him, and that bastard deserved it, I was cut off from my musings by her angelic voice which even now cause a tingling in my heart.

She said "Don't worry Naruto-kun you are not in any genjutsu and uchiha Madara is dead and he won't be planning any world domination schemes ever and as for me I am the real KAMI, as for why you are here first I want you to understand a few things then I'll explain to you why you are here. "

Since childhood I always followed what my instincts told, this maybe because growing up on streets you tend to generally follow your instincts or else you will used and exploited by everyone, the same instincts or my gut feeling helped me in my shinobi career also, it's because of this feeling I became the shinobi I am, here also my gut feeling and my instincts are begging me to believe her whereas as usual my brain is screaming in fear to run as-far-as away from this immortal being who can crush me with a flick of her finger. Although I can feel the power radiating of her I also know that I am at her mercy and have nowhere to escape but I still feel at peace here as if I am destined to be here. So once again I gave in to my instincts which helped me so far and bowed before her saying

"I believe all u said Kami-sama , but still I am confused why I am here? I thought after all this battles at last I was going to join all my precious people who fell before me in this bloody war, but now here I am standing before the most powerful being who is considered as god, I don't know what I did in my short life to receive such an honor to not only see you but also to actually talk to you"

As soon as I expressed my doubts once again she started laughing in her angelic voice that my whole being wants to hear forever, and then she said

"As I told you before Naruto-kun all will be explained to you soon, but first take a seat as we are going to have a lengthy discussion."

As soon as she said that two huge ornate chairs appeared before me, after everything that happened for the past few hours the war, the meeting with kami herself and all this excitement made me exhausted and as I soon as I saw the chairs I fell back on the one near to me clumsily. She also came forward to sit on her chair, I don't know whether she is actually walking or not but for me it looks as if she's gliding and then she sat on the chair which made her look as a queen of a huge kingdom and me a mere peasant sitting before her.

When she sat down I can see all the curves of her body and once again I was reminded that I am not only facing the most powerful being but also the most beautiful woman the likes of that I have never seen, I can see her pale white legs through her gown and also I can see her cleavage and a little of her upper breasts, at that instant I felt like as if I want to stay here with her forever where time has no meaning and I am for her to be commanded and do whatever she want to me and involuntarily I started blushing ME uzumaki Naruto who broke hearts of many a women then any male in elemental countries, turned into a bloody teenage standing before his first crush , after seeing her eternal beauty.

She started laughing as if she read my thoughts and said "no need to feel embarrassed Naruto-kun; in fact I am happy & elated to hear that you think of me as the most beautiful woman."

Impulsively I blurted out "But Kami-sama that's the truth, you really are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen."

She laughed again and continued "Thanks for such a genuine and heartfelt compliment Naruto-kun, no one has ever said that to me directly , most of them think I am beyond them and also they are afraid of my power. This shows that I have chosen the right one."

"Right one for what?" I asked. This whole discussion is making me more and more confused than solving the confusion I had before. I hope to get some answers soon or else I'll definitely become a madman.

"Naruto-kun with your efforts in elemental countries you have completed your mission or shall I say your destiny, by this you have also fulfilled the prophecy of the toad sage. With this the ties which bounded you there have been broken , I know you wanted to be with your loved ones but there is no guarantee that you will meet them in afterlife, but I don't want someone like you to perish into background after all the things you have done. I need someone like you to help me somewhere else as my champion and bring peace and prosperity there." She said.

I asked her"somewhere else? But where kami-sama, the whole elemental countries are destroyed and all the people I know are either dead are on the verge of being dead. What else can I do there, I don't think I can be ever happy there with knowing that I am alone and I lost all my loved ones."

She gave me a look as if I am some kid in a class and asked her one of the most stupidest question ever, and she started explaining to me "You are not going back to elemental counties Naruto-kun, in fact I want you skill in a total new world, yes Naruto-kun I said new world. There are many dimensions which I rule over, yours is one of them and now I need you to help in one of my other dimensions, the world there is now shrouded with darkness which if left alone will consume the whole future of that world and I can't interfere directly so I want you as my champion to help the people there and save them. "

This is getting more and more difficult to understand, I mean different dimensions and worlds I was never good with books, show me something as ask me to do it it's my piece of cake but all this stuff is giving me a huge headache, I hope Sakura-Chan is here to help me in explaining all this dimension stuff. But still I want to listen to her whole story before I want decide what to do, so I said "Why do u need someone like me there Kami-sama, I mean I don't know anything about that world and I don't think they can use chakra and jutsu there, so how I be any use to you there?"

She smiled and said"Naruto-kun the dimension I want you to go is in many ways similar to yours instead of shinobi they have shinigami, yes Naruto there are more than one shinigami and like your jutsu they have similar attacks, also they have additional powers bestowed to them by their zanpakuto spirit and all of this will be explained to you once you agree to go there. I want you to be a shinigami and help the world in not falling into eternal darkness. But the choice is yours Naruto-kun, I don't want you to think that you are forced into this; it will be always your choice. If you want to do it I'll further explain to you about that world and if not you can go back to afterlife and maybe meet your loved ones, think about it Naruto-kun and give me your answer. "

This is not the first time someone asked me to do something to help others and this is not the first time that I got the short end of the stick, but for the first time I was given a choice; previously all my actions and my whole life is decided by others, first it was my own dad who condemned me to a lonely and miserable life by sealing Kyuubi in me, then it was sandaime who mold me into becoming shinobi, then the war which once again forced me into becoming a hero for others, all the decisions of my life minor and major are took by others and I am just a silent spectator. But for the first time in my lonely and painful life a choice has been offered to me and do I Want to take it and suffer more pain, didn't I suffer enough for a single person? but do I want to let someone to suffer because I am afraid of pain and loneliness and moreover do I have anything to look forward I lost all my precious people and don't know whether I can meet them in afterlife or not. Maybe just maybe this is kind of a second chance for me to redesign my life, to find happiness, to be not seen as a monster and jinchuriki and away from all those people who whisper behind my back calling me a monster. Maybe at last I can find my true love which has eluded me in this world, but most importantly I don't want to disappoint the angel watching anxiously for my answer. I cannot bear to see the disappointment in her expressive blue eyes which have expressed so many feelings, after one last time I saw her eyes and I made my decision for the best or worst and I said,

"**I ACCEPT KAMI-SAMA."**

.-

Authors note:

Some people asked me about the pairing, I haven't decided yet of any specific pairing but I think I can make Naruto compatible with any of the female in the bleach universe. So I am going to have a poll regarding the pairing and I'll let you decide it. And you can also send your opinions about the pairings to me through reviews..

This is sandeep and signing off for now..:)


End file.
